It's Time
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: ONESHOT. Athena plans to break up again with him. It doesnt go the way either one expects it. Howbver the ending is something they are happy about.


Athena looked at herself in the mirror. She was ready. It was time.

She had curled her black hair and was wearing a blue dress. She had done her makeup. She didn't know why considering the fact that she was going to break up with him.

She loved him but it had to be done. It was never going to work. There were too many things in the way. It was logical but matters of the heart were never a logical affair.

She heard the doorbell ring and walked to the door. Opening it she saw him. He took one look at her and he knew that today would be the day it all ended.

Athena looked him over. He was wearing a suit with a blue tie matching her dress. In his hand he had her favorite flowers.

The two looked at each other and they both flew to one other. Their lips met and they fought. All the unsaid words were told in that kiss. They walked into the apartment not breaking apart.

Legs wound around each other and hands curled in hair. Passion and sparks flew. They walked backwards into the bedroom.

Athena pulled away and looked at him. They both knew that it was time for goodbye. Hot and heavy tension flowed through the air.

Athena looked at him.

"Good bye."

He nodded and walked out the door.

Athena looked as he left. She knew it was for the best. He drove her crazy and she drove him wild. It was a love hate relationship.

They fought. They kissed. They loved. They argued. It was a never ending cycle.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She bit her lip. Looking at herself she could see the way he marked her. She was his. And he was hers.

Athena didn't even realize what she doing until she found herself outside a hotel room. Opening the door she saw him.

They both looked at each other. Then they attacked each other. Lips met, hands tighten, legs wound up his waist. There was no space separating them. They kissed and he lowered her onto the bed. Clothes came off and the made love that night.

Later on they were both under the covers. He stroked her hair and she looked at his face.

"It's never going to be good bye with us is it? This is what? The 100th time we tried to break up. We always end up doing this."

He looked at her.

"No it's never going to be goodbye. We love but hate each other too much. We can't live without each other but we can't be together."

Athena looked at him and kissed him softly. He kissed her back gently.

They made love again.

That was how the night was. They talked, laughed, relaxed. And loved each other.

They looked at the sun and it rose over the hotel. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around and they kissed again. A hot and heavy one.

"Marry me Athena."

"We can't."

"Forget about everyone else. Think about us."

"Then yes. But…."

"Everyone else doesn't matter, just you and me."

Athena looked at him and pulled him in for a long kiss.

He pulled away and knelt on the ground. Pulling out a ring, she held out her hand. He slid the ring on her finger. It was a silver band with blue and silver stones.

He stood up and kissed her again. She smiled against his lips.

Pulling away, she looked at him.

"Tonight?"

"I'll ask Apollo for the favor."

"I'll ask Hades and Persephone if they'll be our witness. I know they won't say a word."

"I trust them. Do you think he will give me away if I asked?"

He nodded. "He would love to."

"I'll meet you at you palace tonight at 6pm."

"I'll see you there."

Athena left to the Underworld and he went to Apollo.

She walked over into the throne room. She embraced Hades and Persephone. She explained the situation to them and they agreed. Then she and Persephone went wedding dress shopping. They found the perfect one with in minutes.

It was a strapless white dress with a corset top. It was tight until it reached her hip and the flared out. It had a huge blue bow around the waist. It was a high low dress which gave her the appearance of a goddess. Oh the irony. The girls had tried not to laugh when the sales woman told them that. It was her.

They went back to the Underworld and Persephone made a bouquet for the wedding.

Silver and blue roses with an olive spring in the middle.

Hades came by later that night and nodded to them. It was time. She took a deep breath.

Hades let Persephone in first. He looked at her.

"Athena are you sure?"

Athena smiled "I have loved him my entire life. Yes, I'm sure."

Hades smiled and nodded. They walked down the beach aisle. There she saw Apollo with him. Looking around she saw some of the campers.

Hades leaned in.

"My son heard your explanation earlier. He told a few people and they came."

Athena smiled as she saw her daughter holding Percy's hand.

She saw Chris and Clarisse La Rue. Piper and Jason were also there. Rachel, Katie, Travis, and Conner Stoll were there also. She saw Nico had his arm around a pretty girl- Almeria.

She met his eyes and they both had matching smiles.

He looked at her and he felt his heart grow. She looked gorgeous.

Hades and Athena walked up the where the two men were at. Hades kissed her cheek and placed her hand in her to be husband. They looked at each other

Apollo cleared his throat causing them to look at him.

The ceremony happened quickly. When came time for the rings, Nico came up holding them. The looked at him.

Nico frowned and shrugged. "I'm the youngest male and one of the shortest. So I was made ring bearer by default."

Athena laughed and embraced the younger boy. She kissed his cheek. Her husband to be ruffled his hair.

Apollo smiled and made them recited their vows.

"You are my only love. I have loved you for a thousand years maybe even more. There are many fish in the sea but only one for me. I don't care what anyone else thinks. As long as you are with me, I can conquer the world."

" No one else matter to be. All of the others don't compare to you. You are my light, my compass, my star, my owl. You are my life. There is no one else I want to be with. You are the only one for me."

They exchanged rings.

"You ma kiss the bride."

They kissed each other. They forgot that there were people there. All that matter were each other.

Shouts of "Uncle!" "Auntie!" "Mom!" and "Dad!" were heard.

When they pulled away, they turned to look at the crowd.

"I present you for the first time Mr. Poseidon and Mrs. Athena."

The two walked down to where everyone was waiting for them.

Everyone couldn't help but think that they have never seen the two happier.

Athena and Poseidon watched as everyone enjoyed the reception.

"My love, my soul mate, my wife."

Poseidon leaned in and kissed her. In the kiss he promised her the world and much more.

The stars twinkled above the happy couple.

The Fates smiled. Their work was complete here. They left the two to their happily ever after.


End file.
